


Flower Crowns

by cornflowr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflowr/pseuds/cornflowr
Summary: Dream and George, lifetime best friends, have always been there for each other. The did everything together and told each other everything. One of them falls in love but what consequences will follow?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

George and Dream. Dream and George. Whenever you saw one of them the other was not far behind. It was always nice to have a lifelong best friend with you through everything.  
“How many years has it been, George? 17?” Dream absolutely loved antagonizing his friend, especially when it came to his lack of a relationship.  
“You don’t have to rub it in.” George pouted.  
Dream was always known as a ladies man. He fit most of the criteria of a stereotypical jock. Mesmerizing face structure? Check. Athletic? Check. Bubbly personality? Check.  
George was almost the opposite, quiet, reserved and not very athletic. Yet they had always had their special bond.  
“Oh George,” Dream knew his friend was desperate for any affection at this point. “If you’re good maybe I’ll spare you a couple girls.”  
“It’s fine, I’ll be fine by myself. For now.” He had a plan.  
“For now? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I have a genius plan; Trust me, I know how weird that sounds.”  
“You’re right, you need to explain.” George was excited to finally tell someone his perfect plan. The plan only had a few steps but he knew it was guaranteed to work. The first step, talk to her. Who is her? April, the owner of Georges heart. The second step, ask her to go on a valentine’s day date. The third step, convince her to go with all of her favorite flowers, sunflowers and dahlias to be exact. The third step, pick her up the day of the date then go to get food and have a picnic in a flower field.  
“Is this something you want to do or her?” Dream was a bit curious about a picnic in a flower field.  
“Uh it’s actually something I want to do, a lot. it may or may not be on my bucket list.” It was only a little obvious that he was embarrassed.  
“That is actually a really cool idea, I think she would like it.” That was Dreams first mistake.  
“How would you know?” George was confused now rather than embarrassed.  
“Oh no, I thought I told you about her.” That was not a good explanation at all.  
“No you definitely didn’t,” George was now a bit mad that his best friend hadn’t told him something like this.  
“George I promise it was just an elementary school friendship. Nothing more.” And Dream wasn’t lying, it was just a young friendship. George was just shocked now that he hadn’t known about this. He just brushed it off and continued with his explanation, not that there was much left to say.  
“Now Dream, you haven’t told me about your date yet.”  
“Mine?” For some reason the question threw Dream off, “I actually don’t have any plans this year.” It was almost embarrassing to say.  
“So you’re tell me the Dream doesn’t have a valentines date?”  
“Exactly!”  
“What about Sapnap, he asked you out yesterday. And not to mention Lia who asked you out this morning during passing time.”  
“Okay now you’re just pulling things out of your ass.”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too. Anyways Sapnap is literally straight, it was a joke. And for Lia, she also asked out Karl the period before.”  
“Okay all fair points.” Dream basically wiped sweat off his face as George finally changed the subject. Dream wasn’t usually one for dating despite being admired by almost everyone in the school. He never had a reason or at least that’s what he told himself. Dream always tells himself he doesn’t but in the back of his head he always had a thing for George.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout their childhood Dream and George would always joke about a relationship together. But so did most best friends, right? It was never that serious of a joke and neither of the boys ever tried to make it a reality. Dream has thought about it, many times.  
He would never admit it but Dream thought about his friend a lot. As a friend? Sometimes. As someone to fall in love with and marry? Definetly. But no one would know about that, even him. The feelings were often condensed into a little spot in the back of his mind where he would never have to think about them again.  
“Hey George~”  
“I told you to stop saying my name like that!” Much like Dream, George had his own little secrets. He also kept feelings pent up in the back of his mind. He thought the odd flustered feeling he got when Dream said that was because of his lack of relationships but he just wouldn’t admit it was because of his secret love for his bestfriend.  
“Yeah well that’s not going to stop me.”  
“Whatever,” George rolled his eyes as far back into his head as possible.  
“Anyways, how’s your plan going?” George wished he could say good but he hasn’t even looked in April’s direction in the past week.  
“Its definitely a plan.”  
“You’re an idiot, have you spoke to her at least?” George didn’t even need to respond, Dream could tell by the low blush of embarrassment on his pale face.  
“Let’s change that.”  
“Dream?” George called after his friend in a mix of confusion and fear.  
———  
“Dream?”  
“Hey April!” Dream was practically out of breath.  
“I can’t tell if I should be excited to see you or not.”  
“Most definitely excited.”  
“Okay can you tell me why?” Dream just rambled. He rambled about George and how much he admired the girl and how nervous he was to even go near her.  
“So what you’re telling me is that I should go and talk to George?”  
“Yes, exactly!” In this moment he thought about the large amount of backlash he’d receive from his best friend if he found out this was his doing.  
“I’ll think about it.” His heart sank, “I’m just kidding! You should have seen the look in your eyes! I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”  
“Thank you so much, let me know how it goes.” And with that Dream had to begin to make his way back to his house where George was hopefully still sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story so feel free to leave any positive or negative feedback, i’d love to hear it :) [also, sorry this is a bit short]


End file.
